The Gentle Kiss
by Born of Avalon
Summary: The Dragon Tribe soon finds out that Demon Lord's don't like broken promises, or when something that belongs to them is taken. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

* * *

The Gentle Kiss  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Making the Deal  
  
"Hey, let's stop here for tonight. That way, we can eat and won't have to set up camp."  
  
"You only want to stay here for the food, Thatz."  
  
"Come on, Rune. Please, we haven't stayed in an inn for a week!" That pleaded with the elf.  
  
"You know, he's right. We should stop here for the night," Rath said joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Fine, we'll stop for today, though it's only noon," Rune muttered.  
  
Rath and Thatz immediately ran to get rooms, leaving Rune outside to catch up to them. Before the elf followed, he turned to look at the old forest that was surrounding the town. He sighed, not being able to get the feeling that something evil was there out of his mind.

* * *

Rune silently got up out of bed and walked to the door. He looked back at the sleeping forms of Rath and Thatz before leaving the room and shutting the door mutely behind him. He couldn't sleep for some reason, and also he felt as if there was a voice calling him outside. It was beautiful, yet cold and unnerving at the same time.  
  
Rune walked out of the inn that the three Dragon Knights were staying at almost in a trance. He walked down an abandoned street toward the old forest that he had seen earlier. The closer he got, the more his heart told him to turn back. But, his feet wouldn't seem to let him. The voice was still whispering to him, though he now felt as if he was drowning in it.  
  
The Water Knight made his way through the trees and finally came to a small lake filled with black water.  
  
"Saabel..." Rune whispered as he backed away. Now that the voice had stopped he seemed to have control over his body once more.  
  
"Now, there's no need to assume things." Rune gasped slightly when he heard a voice from behind him. It was the same voice as the one that had led him here, but he remembered now that he had heard this voice many times. If he stayed here, then he would more likely that not, be killed.  
  
"Hello, Rune," Nadil said as the elf turned to face him. His evil smirk was once more in place.  
  
He reached out and touched the elf's face gently, causing Rune to shiver. He couldn't help but want the elf for his own. The Water Knight seemed perfect to him in every way. Yes, this was the being he wanted for his mate.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Rune asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"I want to make a deal with you." He let his hand fall from Rune's face to his arm as he gently touched the smooth skin his nightshirt reveled. Rune looked up at him, clearly not understanding what the Demon Lord could possible want with him. "Rune, I want you to give me your freedom. I want you to become mine," Nadil whispered into the pointed ear.  
  
"What makes you think I'd just give it to you?" the Water Knight asked as he shoved the Demon Lord away from him.  
  
"I'm willing to stop my war with your precious Dragon Lord in exchange to having you by my side." Nadil almost laughed at the surprised look on the elf's face at these words.  
  
"If you were to stop the war that means you would have to lift your curse from Lord Lykouleon as well?" the elf asked locking eyes with the Demon Lord.  
  
"Yes, Nadil answered. At this point he'd do anything just to make Rune his. He needed the elf beside him, and he couldn't wait much longer before he lost his self-control. "Think about it," Nadil said taking Rune into his arms, "your freedom for the survival of Dusis and the Dragon Lord," he said with a small smile on his face. "I'll wait for your answer." Before Nadil vanished he placed a gentle kiss on Rune's lips.

* * *

Rune opened the door to his room and silently walked in. he couldn't really think of what he was going to do. He was just to confused at the moment. Nadil's kiss had only succeeded in confusing him more. How could the Demon Lord's lips be so gentle? How could the Demon Lord's lips be so sweet?  
  
"Hey buddy?"  
  
"Rune, you alright?"  
  
Rune came out of his trance like state when he heard the voices of his fellow Dragon Knights. Thatz and Rath were looking at him with concerned eyes. Rune smiled at them. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"You're lying," Rath said bluntly.  
  
"Rune, you can trust us. Just tell us what's bothering you," Thatz said as he sat down on the elf's bed next to the Water Knight.  
  
When Rune began shacking, Rath came over and sat down as well. He put a comforting arm around Rune, trying to get him to calm down. "Rune, I know you don't want to tell us what's wrong, but it's for your own good that you do. Please..." Rath squeezed Rune's hand and locked eyes with the elf before tears filled the Water Knight's eyes.  
  
"I couldn't sleep because I kept hearing this voice over and over again in my head. It seemed to be calling me outside, into that old forest surrounding this town," Rune said in a shacking voice. "When I went there, I found Nadil waiting for me."  
  
"What? Did he hurt you?" Thatz asked/shouted as he began looking Rune over for any wounds the Demon Lord might have given him.  
  
"When did you become a mother hen?" Rath mumbled under his breath so no one could hear.  
  
"Surprisingly, he didn't. Nadil said he'd stop the war with Lykouleon if I gave up my freedom to him."  
  
"But he had the chance to capture you then, so why didn't he take it? He also had the chance to kill you and weaken the Dragon Clan, but why didn't he do that either?" Rath asked, though he still held onto Rune.  
  
"I don't know," Rune answered truthfully.  
  
After a few minutes Thatz broke the silence. "You can't do it Rune." This caused the other two to look up at him. "We can't just hand you over to Nadil, and also, we never know if Nadil will keep his end of the deal."  
  
"That's right," Rath agreed. "It's probably a trap."  
  
"But, why me? Why not either of you? You're both more important to the Dragon Clan and you're also stronger than me..."  
  
"Don't' say that!" Thatz yelled at the Water Knight. "You're just as important as me, and Rath, and Ruwalk, and Tetheus, and Alfeegi, and Kai- Stern, and everybody else! And you're just as strong as everyone else also!"  
  
"Yeah, you're also the smartest of the Dragon Knights. Without you, we'd be dead," Rath added as he pulled Rune into a hug. The elf just smiled slightly before going to sleep.  
  
Rune had already made his choice and no matter what his fellow Dragon Knights said, he'd give himself up to Nadil if it would stop this war. He would make sure that Rath and Thatz could at least have some peace. If all he had to pay was his freedom to protect them, then so be it.

* * *

After Rath and Thatz had fallen asleep again, Rune once more snuck out of the room that night. He let one small tear fall from his eye as he looked back at the two who had become like brothers to him.  
  
Rath and Thatz would probably start another war to get him back wither Lykouleon wanted them to or not. Though, the Dragon Lord would probably be just as mad as them that he had taken one of his Dragon Knights from him.  
  
"All right Nadil," Rune shouted to the sky when he reached the small clearing again. "I've made my choice!"  
  
"That was much quicker than I thought it would take," Nadil said appearing in front of the Water Knight. "So what has the elfin prince decided?"  
  
"I'll give you my freedom," Rune said almost reluctantly.  
  
Nadil approached Rune and held out his hand, clearly meaning for Rune to take it. The Water Knight didn't take Nadil's hand though, but he didn't set away either.  
  
"I'll give you my freedom," Rune repeated, "on one condition."  
  
Nadil's hand fell back to his side and he glared at the elf. "And what would this condition be?"  
  
"I want you to make sure you hold up your end of the deal. Let me go back to the Dragon Castle and as soon as I know that Lord Lykouleon is safe, and that there won't be anymore attacks on the Dragon Castle, I'll use Varawoo's power to come to you."  
  
"You elves are tied to your words and thus meaning you cannot break them, so I will let you go. But, if you have not come to me in a month's time I will send all my armies in one savage attack against the Dragon Lord and I will take you hostage. Also, if you do not return, the curse on the Dragon Lord will return once again. Now go, and return to the Dragon Castle." Once again he placed a gentle kiss on Rune's lips before vanishing and leaving Rune alone in the clearing.

* * *

"Rath, Thatz, Rune, it's good to see you three again," Ruwalk greeted them as they walked into the Dragon Castle.  
  
Rath and Thatz ran off toward the kitchens while Rune hung back with Ruwalk.  
  
"How's Lord Lykouleon doing?" Rune asked quietly so that none of the servants could hear them.  
  
"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Lykouleon whispered as he came up on Rune's other side.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon!" Rune said in a shocked whisper.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Lykouleon asked, though he himself was still whispering as well.  
  
"Lord Lykouleon," Thatz yelled from in front of the three. "Can Rath and I talk to you alone?"  
  
Rune avoided his fellow Dragon Knight's eyes as well as Lykouleon's and Ruwalk's inquisitive ones, as he turned around and headed back down the hall. He knew what they were going to talk about, and he didn't want to be there for it.  
  
Lykouleon looked after the Water Knight before walking over to Rath and Thatz. "What's going on?" he asked in a serious, yet concerned voice.  
  
"I think it would be better if we discussed this in private and not out in the hall," Rath said as Alfeegi came up and joined them as well. Lykouleon nodded and the two Knights, as well as Ruwalk and Alfeegi followed him to his office.  
  
Once Rath and Thatz were seated, and the Officers were standing guard by the door, Lykouleon turned to the Fire and Earth Knights once more. "So, would you care to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

"Hello, Tetheus," Rune said as he came across the Black Dragon Officer.  
  
Tetheus nodded in response. "Finally got Rath and Thatz to come home."  
  
Rune smiled slightly as Tetheus and he walked out onto some random balcony. The two stood in silence for a while before Rune finally asked the question that had been bugging him. "Tetheus, has there been any demon attacks on the Castle lately?"  
  
Tetheus was silent for a moment. "There haven't been for about two weeks now. It makes me wonder what could have happened to make them stop their assault."  
  
"Tetheus," Kai-Stern said as he stepped out onto the balcony with the two. "Lord Lykouleon wants to see us."  
  
"Tetheus nodded and they both left.  
  
Rune hung his head. He knew exactly what had made them stop. Nadil had kept his end of the deal, now it was time for Rune to do the same.  
  
He suddenly gasped and ran off. Lykouleon was probably going to tell Tetheus and Kai-Stern about Nadil making a deal with the elf. Tetheus would be smart enough to put two and two together and know that Rune had already given the Demon Lord his answer. If they knew that he was gong to try and leave then there would be no way for him to keep his end of the deal.

* * *

"So Nadil's willing to stop this war and let Lykouleon live as long as Rune goes to him willingly," Kai-Stern said. Rath and Thatz had just told him and Tetheus about what Rune had told them about his encounter with Nadil.  
  
"But what would he want with Rune?" Ruwalk asked the question that was on everyone's minds.  
  
"We don't know but whatever it is we can't let Nadil get his hands on Rune," Thatz said.  
  
"Then we have to find a way to make sure Rune's protected when Nadil tries to get an answer from him," Alfeegi added.  
  
"Rath?" Lykouleon asked, seeing the grave look on the Fire Knight's face.  
  
"Rune's smart, he would have made sure Nadil holds up his end of the deal. I think that Rune's probably already given Nadil his answer," Rath said.  
  
"He's right." This caused everyone to turn their attention from Rath to Tetheus. "That must be why he wanted to know if there had been any demon attacks lately."  
  
"In that case, we'll have to make sure Rune doesn't use his power," Lykouleon said as they all walked out of the room.  
  
"Now the question is: Where is Rune?" Thatz asked.  
  
"He'd be somewhere private so that he could use Varawoo's power," Alfeegi stated.  
  
Everyone looked at each other knowing the most private place for the elf. "The gardens," they all said in unison.

* * *

Rune walked out into the gardens and down to a small lake that he always came to to calm himself. He looked around to make sure that no one was there and put up a shield, hoping that it wouldn't necessary though, and that no one would come looking for him.  
  
He began to let Varawoo's power flow through him creating the portal that would take him to Nadil.

* * *

Just as everyone reached the gardens all the Dragons felt Varawoo's power pulse from a clearing a half-mile away. They all stood frozen in horror for a few moments before they began running to the spot where they felt the Demon Fish's energy, all hoping that they wouldn't be to late.  
  
"Damnit! There's a shield!" Rath yelled as he slammed his body against the shield.  
  
"Move!" Lykouleon yelled. A bright glow surrounded his hand and he blasted the shield.  
  
They heard Rune's scream, but after that everything was silent. They all ran into the clearing to see Rune lying next to the lake. The half formed portal around him began to disappear.  
  
"What happened?" Ruwalk asked.  
  
"When Lykouleon broke the shield it must have caused Rune to lose control and took all his energy," Tetheus explained.  
  
"Guys, I think we should get him to his room," Rath said from his position next to Rune.  
  
"Right," Lykouleon nodded.  
  
It had taken the Dragon Knights two weeks to reach the Dragon Castle and rune would be out for another two. Little did the Dragon Tribe know how much Nadil hated broken promises.

* * *

Yes, I know, it's another Rune fic. I just thought that since I was so mean to Nadil in Passionate Decisions that I would let him and Rune have a fic together. so, I hoped everyone liked. Review for next chapter.  
  
Don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Preview:  
  
"So, you'd really kill one of your own Dragon Knights, Lykouleon?"  
  
"What do you mean Nadil!?!"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Nadil said calmly. "An elf is bond to their word. For them to break it means their death."  
  
"For someone who just signed away their freedom you sure are giving a lot of orders."  
  
"And for someone who was suppose to take away my freedom, you sure give me a lot of free reign."


	2. Geeting the Elf

* * *

Ok, I'm trying to update everything before I have to move on Sunday, so I'm able to update this story at least. I may be able to update Hold Onto Me Forever also, but that doesn't look so good. I might be able to use my dad's laptop though, but after this it should be about two weeks before I can do anything. Oh, and if you get a review from me during that time, it's probably love, or another one of my friends who I let use my account.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Megami Kenshin: Glad you like. I really didn't think people would like the Nadil/Rune pairing, but I'm glad they do.  
  
DOUBLEpersna: Here's more! Thanks for the review.   
  
Yamatoforever: You have to read if you want to find out what's going on next. Here's your update.  
  
Moonwllow: Here's an update! Glad you like the plot.   
  
Greenarrow-Resurrected: Here's the next chapter! I'm glad that you like the first chapter, most of the time my first chapters are really bad, but people seem to like them anyways. Oh yeah, and update Color Me Blood Red and also Run From Forever. (I think I would have forgotten about this story if I didn't see that one) Anyways, I love those stories  
  
Now on with the story!!!!  
  
The Gentle Kiss  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Getting the Elf  
  
_A dark figure walked into a bedroom, only to be met with the sight of a paler figure standing next to the bed in the center of the room. The darker figure moved toward the smaller, paler one.  
  
The pale one looked up at him and smiled gently. He lowered his eyes down once more as his hands moved up to his shoulders and gently pulled at the fabric of his night rode, letting it pool around his feet. The pale one looked up at the darker one once more, his eyes unsure, yet determined all the same.  
  
The dark one gasped lightly at the beauty of the pale one. His form was framed in moonlight, his pale lips parted, and his pale, blonde hair fell around his face and over his shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure of this?" the darker one asked, yet at the same time he pushed the pale one onto the bed and moved himself on top of him_.  
  
_"I'm sure, Nadil. Tonight, I belong to you alone," the pale one said as he played with Nadil's hair.  
  
"You know, even if I hurt you I won't stop?" Nadil said.  
  
"If you do hurt me, I know you won't mean it," the pale one answered him.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"Because I know you love me."  
  
"Rune..." Nadil breathed out before Rune pulled him down into a passionate, yet surprisingly gently kiss_.

* * *

"DAMNIT!!" Nadil yelled as he sat up in bed. "Why can't I get that stupid elf out of my head!?! Why couldn't I just kill him when I had the chance? What is it about him that just seems to make me complete whenever I think of him?" the Demon Lord asked the air around him.  
  
Nadil sighed and got out of bed. He called for Shydeman once he was dressed and had walked out of his room.  
  
"My Lord," Shydeman bowed slightly as he approached the Demon Lord. "You called."  
  
"How much time does our little elfin friend have to return to us?"  
  
"His time ran out yesterday."  
  
Nadil stayed silent for a moment. "What do you say we go pay our little friends at the Dragon Castle a visit?" Nadil said with an evil smirk on his face. He vanished quickly after that, Shydeman right behind him.

* * *

_Warm arms wrapped around him. He felt safe, as if everything in the world was perfect for once.  
  
"Did you regret last night?" the person holding him asked.  
  
"No," Rune answered as he turned around to face the one holding him. "There would be no way that I would regret my actions with you," the elf said as he placed a gentle kiss on the Demon Lord's lips.  
  
"I'm glad." There was silence following those words until Nadil spoke once more. "Rune, there's something I need to ask you," Nadil said as he brought the elf's fingers to his lips and kissed them gently_.

* * *

Rune quickly sat up in bed, remembering the events of the past month. He smiled slightly when he saw that he was in the Dragon Castle and that there was no noise of fighting. In fact, looking outside the window he could see that everything was as it always had been.  
  
Rune fell back onto the bed and sighed. "It was only a dream," he whispered into his pillow.  
  
Suddenly his eyes widen as pain ripped through his chest. He sat up once more and started coughing. Blood flowed through the fingers that he held over his mouth. 'It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream...' his mind seemed to scream at him.  
  
He managed to get out of bed and use the wall to support himself. 'I have to get to Nadil. If I don't then Lykouleon and everyone else will be killed.  
  
"Rune!" Rath yelled as he ran into the room, followed by Thatz, Lykouleon, and Tetheus.  
  
"You should be in bed, Rune," the Dragon Lord said in a gentle voice.  
  
Rune shook his head. "I have to go to him. If I don't he'll kill all of you," Rune said as he tried to step forward once more, but was stopped by his fellow Knights.  
  
"Do you really want to go to him so badly, Rune?" Lykouleon asked as Thatz tried to get the elf back into bed.  
  
Rune shook his head once more. "No, but if I don't he'll kill all of you and just take me prisoner then! I couldn't live knowing that I was the reason you all died!" Rune said, his tone rising as he tried once more to escape his friends grasp. When he let his mind grasp the fact that he couldn't escape, he went limp in his fellow Knights' grasp and began crying.  
  
"Rune, you're an important member to the Dragon Clan, we can't just deliver you into the hands of our greatest enemy," Lykouleon said as he knelt down beside the elf.  
  
The sudden laughter from one of the corners of the room made everyone beside Rune look up.  
  
"So, you'd really kill one of your own Knights to keep him from me, Lykouleon?" Nadil asked emerging from the shadows.  
  
"What do you mean, Nadil!?!"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean," Nadil said calmly. "An elf is bound to their word. For them to break it means their death."  
  
Rath and Thatz looked back down at Rune to see that the elf was having trouble breathing and that blood was dripping from his mouth.  
  
"I'm not handing him over to you!" Lykouleon yelled at him.  
  
"Why don't you let him chose?" Nadil asked. His voice was still as calm as ever, but his eyes never turned away from the Water Knight.  
  
Rune stood up slowly and before anyone could move he began to walk toward Nadil.  
  
"RUNE!!!" Thatz and Rath yelled at the same time, while Lykouleon and Tetheus just stared in shock at the elf.  
  
Rune turned back to look at them once more and closed his eyes as the last of his tears fell down his cheeks. "If I don't go with him then he'll kill you and take me with him anyways. It's better if I go with him and you all can escape with your lives." And with that he turned to Nadil just as the Demon Lord took his hand and they vanished. Shydeman, who had stayed in the shadows, vanished as well.

* * *

__

Rune had fallen asleep on the way to the Demon Castle, and when they had arrived Nadil gently laid him down on his own bed.  
  
"Fedelta, Saabel," Nadil called to the two demons who had been waiting for him outside his room.  
  
"My Lord," Fedelta greeted with a bow just as Saabel did the same.  
  
"I want you to two to guard Rune in case any of Jilgune's minions get into the Castle."  
  
Both bowed again as the Demon Lord walked out of the room.  
  
"Great, we get stuck with elf duty," Fedelta mumbled.  
  
"Well, would you rather have one of Jilgune's followers get a holed of him and have Nadil get a hold of us?" Saabel asked as he sat down by the bed. "Besides, you never know, it might be fun."  
  
"This coming from someone whose weakness is fairy light?" Fedelta sighed as he sat down beside Saabel. He gently laid his head down on the other demon's shoulder.  
  
"Tired, love?" Saabel asked as he kissed the top of Fedelta's head and ran his fingers through his soft hair. Fedelta just mumbled something before he fell asleep and left Saabel to guard Rune.  
  
(a/n: Sorry, that scene really was just to show the relationship between Saabel and Fedelta.)

* * *

Nadil had come back to find Saabel and Fedelta sitting outside the bathing chamber that was contented to the Demon Lord's rooms. He guessed that Rune had woken up and decided to take a bath.  
  
He dismissed the two demons and waited for the Water Knight to come out. When the elf didn't finally come Nadil had to hold back his shock at his beauty. it wasn't as if he hadn't seen the elf before, but it just seemed that every time he saw him, his beauty seemed to increase.  
  
Rune reluctantly climbed into bed beside Nadil. Nadil quickly fell asleep, but Rune just couldn't get the look of betrayal that Rath's eyes had held when he chose to go with the Demon Lord.  
  
He heard mumbling from Nadil as the Demon Lord wrapped his arms tighter around the elf. Rune's eye began twitching when he realized what Nadil was dreaming about. He grabbed the lamp off of the nightstand by the bed and whacked the Demon Lord over the head with it, though if it had been anyone else, Nadil would have killed them.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for!?!" Nadil yelled at him while he sat up right rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm not going to be sleeping in the same room with you if you're going to be having sex dreams about me," Rune shouted back at him.  
  
"For someone who just signed away their freedom you sure give a lot of orders!"  
  
"And for someone who was suppose to take my freedom, you sure give me a lot of free reign."  
  
Little did the Demon Lord notice that both he and Rune had gotten out of bed and that the elf was pushing him back toward the door. Before he knew it Rune had slammed the door to the Demon Lord's own bedroom in Nadil's face and locked it so he couldn't get back in.  
  
"Um, Lord Nadil, you do know that he just locked you out of your own room? "Fedelta asked as he exited his room across the hall.  
  
"DAMN STUPID ELF!!!" Nadil shouted at the door before storming down the halls in nothing but his nightshirt.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen Lord Nadil like this," Fedelta said to a sleepy looking Saabel who had just joined him in the hall.  
  
"Well, now we know that the elf can make a complete fool of our Lord. Let's go back to bed," Saabel yawed as he pulled Fedelta back inside their room.

* * *

Nadil quickly jumped over the rail of his balcony only to see that Rune had come out here and cried himself to sleep on one of the elegantly carved couches.  
  
"I'm sorry my little elf," Nadil whispered as he pulled the sleeping elf into his arms, though he was careful not to wake him. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want you by my side. But, by keeping you here I am hurting you. Why is it that everything I love I always hurt?" Nadil asked as one single tear fell down the Demon Lord's cheek.  
  
Nadil gasped lightly when he felt Rune's hands grab onto his shirt. He thought for a moment that the elf had woken up, but when he looked down he saw that Rune was still asleep. "So warm, don't let go..." he mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry, Rune," Nadil whispered, "I'll never let you go." With that he placed a kiss on Rune's head and fell asleep beside him.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's sort of short, but that's all I have time to type. I know the thing with Rune forcing Nadil out of his own room probably wouldn't happen but that's only there because I wanted to show the effects Rune has on Nadil.  
  
Anyways, I don't own Dragon Knights.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Nadil, you're sick! You should be in bed!"  
  
"You're not my mother Rune!"  
  
"I never said that I was!"  
  
"Then stop acting like it!" Nadil yelled as he passed the elf on his way out of the bedroom.  
  
"I hate to do this again," Rune whispered to himself. He grabbed the new lamp that had been brought to the room and hit Nadil over the head with it once more. The Demon Lord fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Um, that's bad," Rune whispered to himself. "Shydeman, I need your help!" the elf cried as he walked out of the room to find Nadil's general. 


	3. Watching Over You

Yes, I know, I should be updating Hold Onto Me Forever, but I have a huge writer's block for that story so I'll just be updating this one. I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to update.

Response to reviews:

Black Angel of Destruction: Glad you like. Here's an update

Greenarrow: Glad you liked the part about Nadil. I didn't really think that anyone would like it, but it just seems to me that Rune would easily be able to make a fool out of the Demon Lord. Update Run From Forever soon!

Noone: Here's your update. Glad you liked it so much

Dragon of Dreams: You already know how the whole story is going to turn out so stop bugging me about it. Evil little twerp.

Tinkeu: Glad you liked the end of the chapter. Yeah, I think Nadil and Rune would have a very funny relationship if Nadil were nice to Rune.

Moonwillow: Here an update!

Yamatoforever: Yeah, you're right. Rune was lucky to get out of that alive. Anyways, about the Dragon Tribe going to look for Rune, you'll have to read if you want to find out.

Silverbluenchantress:

KC: I'm so glad you like my fics. Just, please don't die! That would be horrible! tear

All right, that's all the reviews for that chapter. I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as they did the last one, and yes, there will be more humor in here with Nadil and Rune's relationship.

Also, I rewrote this chapter somewhat, so the preview that was in the last chapter actually wont be in here. Sorry if any of you hate me about that.

The Gentle Kiss

Chapter 3

Watching Over You

Rune woke up to find that he was back in Nadil's bed. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The second was that he was wearing different clothes than what he had slept in. He looked up sharply as he heard the door open and saw Nadil come into the room.

"What did you do to me?" Rune shouted as he pulled the sheet closer to his body.

Nadil raised an eyebrow at him before answering. "I did nothing. Your clothes were simply wet and I didn't want you to catch a cold."

"So, you mean you undressed me?" Rune asked slowly. When Nadil nodded he continued. "Meaning, that you saw me naked?" Nadil made the mistake of nodded yes once more and getting another lamp thrown at his head.

"What was that for?" he shouted at the elf.

"You saw me naked!" Rune shouted back at him, fire burning in his eyes.

"It wasn't as if I did anything to you!" Nadil shouted back, having the strange feeling that he needed to defend himself from the elf's wrath.

"That's not the point! The point is that you still saw me naked!"

There was a knock on the door interrupting their fight. "My Lord," came Fedelta's voice from the other side, "you are needed in the council now."

Nadil flung open the door and walked out, but gave orders to Fedelta first. "Show Rune around the Castle today. Let him go anywhere he wants bedsides outside or near any of Jilgune's minions. Around noon, when the council returns from their break, bring him to me. He is to be there for the second part of the meeting." With those words Nadil left, knowing that he could trust Fedelta to be careful with Rune and bring the elf to him at the right time.

Fedelta sighed and then walked into the room only to find Rune sitting on the bed glaring at him while holing the sheet close to his body. "Come on, it's time you got out of bed."

Rune just continued to glare at him before lying back down, facing away from him. Unnoticed to Fedelta, a single tear fell down from Rune's eyes.

Saabel walked into the room and laid a gentle hand on his lover's arm to try and calm him down. "Let me talk to him."

Fedelta looked down at Saabel, uncertainty in his eyes. "Are you sure? After all, you did try to steal the Water Dragon from him before?"

Saabel smiled at him lover confidently. "I'll be fine."

"What do you want?" Rune asked in a muffled voice as Saabel came over and knelt down before the bed.

"I just want to talk," Saabel answered. "I know you're scared of Nadil, everyone is at first," Saabel said, trying to comfort the elf. "Nadil may act like a curl, coldhearted Demon Lord toward the Dragons, but to his subjects, he's actually kind of nice, sometimes."

"And let me guess, I'm one of his subjects now so I must treat him with respect and let him have his way with me!" Rune snapped at him, though he still didn't untangle himself from the sheets.

"No, you're not one of his subjects. Rune, believe it or not, every time Nadil's had to try and kill you, it's broken his heart. Probably the only reason he hasn't forced himself upon you is because for the first time in his life he knows what it's like to love someone." Rune sat up somewhat at Saabel's words and stared down at him.

"Now, we're not going to try to make you do anything. If you want to sit in this room all day and make yourself a prisoner, that's fine, but if you want us to show you around the place then we would gladly accompany you." Saabel then stood up and walked back over to his lover.

Rune was silent for a few moments, but he soon stood up. "Please, leave for a moment so I can get dressed, then I will come with you two." Saabel nodded and smiled as he led a stunned Fedelta out of the room.

"How did you do that?" Fedelta asked.

"I just know what Rune's going through, after all, the same thing happened to me when I first came here, don't you remember?"

Fedelta smiled slightly and kissed Saabel's head lightly. "Yes, I remember all too well."

Back inside the room Rune was cursing Nadil for dressing him in such a short nightshirt. He found new clothes and quickly put them on. He walked over to the dressing table and picked up a small handheld mirror. He gasped in shock before dropping it and letting it shatter on the ground. The person he had seen looking back at him was a stranger. He looked more like a Demon Queen than a Water Dragon Knight, and that scared him, it truly scared him.

"Are you all right!?!" Fedelta asked as he ran into the room.

"We heard glass shattering and though something might..." Saabel stopped and as he looked at Rune fully.

The elf turned sad eyes to them that seemed to be saying 'Just who am I anymore.' Before Saabel could stop himself he walked over to Rune and pulled the elf in a light embrace.

"It's all right, it's all right," Saabel whispered as he tried to comfort the elf.

"I don't want to be here, I want to go home. I just want to go home," Rune sobbed softly. It was clear to both Fedelta and Saabel that Rune had forgotten where he was and whom he was talking to. After a few minutes he seemed to regain his senses. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's all right," Saabel said smiling at him. "Come on, we have a lot of things to show you!" he said happily as he dragged both Fedelta and Rune out of Nadil's chambers.

'Amazing,' Fedelta thought. 'He and Rune were enemies only two days ago and now he's acting as if Rune's his best friend in the whole world. Well, Saabel's been though this before and he probably doesn't want the same thing to happen to Rune. Maybe, I should try to be friend's with him, just to make his time here easier.'

* * *

Yes, I know that was a short chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. And yes, I also know that Saabel and Fedelta are a bit ooc, but that's just the way I have to have them for the story, so no one flame me about that please. Review if you want the next chapter.


	4. Meeting and Truths

I'm actually updating faster than I thought I would. That's a change. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter.

I do not own Dragon Knights.

Response to Reviews:

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry you had to wait so long before. I hope that this one was up fast enough for you.

Neko-Yuki: Yeah, everyone torments poor little Rune all the time. Anyways, here's more. I hope you like

Skyler K. Daemon: I'm glad you like it, especially the part between Rune and Saabel. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it as much as the rest of the story.

DarkSapphireDragon: Thanks! I'm really glad you like my stories. Here's an update!

Yamatoforever: I feel so bad for you. Well, I'll tell you this, you're not going to see Saabel for a while. He doesn't come in until the 14th volume. As for Alfeegi and Kai-Stern's deaths I still get sad over them every time I read them. As for why Nadil needs Rune in the second part of the meeting, you're really close. I hope you like this chapter

Moonwillow: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it Um, and what music were you talking about?

Well, I think that's everyone. Now, let's get on with the story.

The Gentle Kiss

Chapter 4

Meeting and Truths

"But why can't we go this way?" Rune asked as Saabel pulled him away from a corridor he was about to go down.

"Because that's where Jilgune and his followers are staying. Nadil ordered us not to let you near them and even if he hadn't then I still wouldn't take you down there," Saabel answered as he continued pulling Rune away from the hallway.

"Jilgune?" Rune asked slowly, the foreign name rolling off his tongue.

"He is one of the lesser demon lords who has served Nadil for years," Fedelta said as he walked casually behind the two. "He has a love for beautiful things and wouldn't think twice about betraying Nadil if it meant getting what he wanted."

"He supports a major part of Nadil's army," Saabel said taking over. "He gets away with a lot of things because of it."

"Like what?" Rune asked as they finally came to a wooden door with intricate designs on it.

"Like attacking the Dragons when Nadil hasn't ordered it. Stuff like that," Fedelta answered as he gently pushed the doors open.

"He..."

"Sh," Saabel said covering the elf's mouth with his hand. "You need to be quiet. Behave, don't say anything, and go along with whatever Nadil does," Saabel whispered so that only the elf could hear. When Rune nodded he let go and led the elf into the Council Chamber.

The room became silent as the two entered. Nadil and Jilgune, who were sitting to the Demon Lord's left, looked up and were both shocked by the beauty of the Water Knight.

'He looks like he was made to be Demon Royalty,' Nadil thought as he stood up and walked over to the elf. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on the elf's lips. He felt Rune stiffen but was surprised when the elf didn't push him away. "Go sit over with Fedelta and Saabel. You might be needed here soon," he whispered into the pointed ear as he ran fingers through the silky hair.

Rune nodded and quickly did as he was told, eager to get away from the Demon Lord.

As the Demon King walked back over to his seat he felt Jilgune's eyes glaring at him. "You should not make a creature like that into Demon Royalty," he hissed. "We should be trying to get answers to the Dragon Lord Lykouleon's weakness from him."

Nadil growled seriously at him. "The war with the Dragons is over. Rune is not to be touched under any condition."

Rune could hear what the two were saying, but he couldn't understand them since they were talking in the demonic language. Judging by the looks on Fedelta and Saabel's faces, it wasn't a good thing.

Back over with Jilgune, he was getting as equally pissed as Nadil was with him. "The Dragons will come to claim their Water Knight. They will start another war and when that happens we need to know the Dragon Lord's weakness."

Standing up he walked briskly over to Rune. Fedelta and Saabel both jumped up, preparing to fight Jilgune if he harmed Rune. Nadil and Shydeman had jumped up as well, fully prepared to kill Jilgune if they had to.

"Such a pretty thing," Jilgune whispered as he held the elf's face tightly with one hand. Rune began struggling, but Jilgune's grip was too tight. Jilgune tightened his grip even more and Rune cried out in pain.

As soon as Rune cried out, Jilgune found a sword at his neck. Turning slightly he saw Nadil glaring at him. "I said he was not to be touched," Nadil growled out slowly. Jilgune backed up slowly letting go of Rune.

"He will be your downfall, Nadil," Jilgune promised the Demon Lord.

"Get out!" Nadil hissed in a dangerous whisper. Everyone just stood still, completely shocked by the Demon Lord's actions. "GET OUT!" he yelled once more. No one had to be told twice. They all ran, afraid that Nadil would kill them if they didn't.

Nadil lowered his sword and threw it on the table, sitting back down heavily in his chair. He sighed and put a hand to his head, growling softly as he felt a headache coming on. He looked down when he felt a gentle tug on his arm. He was surprised to say the least that anyone had stayed in the room.

"Rune, what are you doing?" Nadil asked when he saw the elf kneeling by his side. Rune had been the last person he thought would still be here.

"Why did you protect me?" Rune asked looking up at him with curious eyes. Nadil searched those eyes and was surprised once more by the elf to find that there was no fear in his eyes, only wonder.

"I didn't bring you here just so that I could have my lesser lords try interrogate and kill you. You're here for other purposes than that."

"You want me as your Queen, don't you." It was a statement, not a question. Nadil turned to look down at the elf once more only to see that the elf was looking down at the floor, his long hair hiding his face.

He reached out and turned Rune to face him. "Why do you endure my touch when it's so obvious that you hate me?"

"I gave you my freedom. I am yours to do with as you wish," Rune answered, his voice holding no lie.

"I didn't think you'd be one to submit so easily."

"I gave my freedom in exchange for the lives of the Dragon Tribe. If I must obey you in order to keep them safe then I will do so. If your happiness at my cost is what it takes then so be it. Just as long as they're safe."

Nadil knelt down next to the elf, pulling him into his arms. "If you wish to serve me and make me happy, then be yourself." Pulling away Nadil looked sight into the elf's eyes. "That's probably the reason I fell in love with you." Nadil then leaned down and placed another gentle kiss upon Rune's lips.

Standing up he walked toward the door. He looked back at Rune before he opened the door, only to see that the elf was still kneeling on the ground, staring at him in shock.

"Nadil?" he heard the elf said quietly.

"What is it, little one?"

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"That depends on what it is," the Demon Lord said as remembered his sword.

"If I'm to be myself, then while you are around me, please, I want you to be yourself as well," the elf said softly.

Nadil walked back over to the elf and pulled him up off the floor making the elf lean into his chest. "We'll see about it, shall we?" the Demon Lord said as he stared down into the deep, ocean blue eyes.

* * *

"Rune, come on. You've been out of it ever since that meeting!" Saabel said as he came up behind the elf. The three were out in the gardens, next to a small lake that had a waterfall flowing into it.

Rune was currently sitting on the shore of the lake dipping his feet into the cool, crystal clear water. "Jilgune tried to kill me. How do you think I should be acting?" Rune asked, not taking his eyes from the water.

"No, not that. I meant, you seen to have this distant longing, lonely aura about you. Just what happened between you and Lord Nadil anyways?" Saabel answered as he took off his boots and sat down next to the elf.

Rune just shook his head, a sly smile on his lips. "Come on, you have to tell us!" Saabel pleaded with him.

"Saabel, he's not going to tell you so why do you try?" Fedelta asked as he came to stand behind the two. Saabel noticed the sly smile on Rune's face grow and knew what was going to happen. He quickly got out of the way just as Rune grabbed Fedelta's hand and pushed him into the lake.

Saabel and Rune both began laughing their heads off when Fedelta came up out of the water. "You look like a drowned rat," Saabel managed to say between fits of laugher.

"That's it! Get back here!" Fedelta yelled as he got out of the lake and as both Saabel and Rune began to run. "I'm getting payback for that!" And indeed he was. It wasn't long before he caught the Water Knight. Throwing Rune over his shoulder he marched back to the lake ignoring the elf's shouts of protest.

* * *

"What is going on out there?" Nadil asked as he looked up from a letter from one of the lesser demon lords that he held in his hand.

Shydeman went to the window and looked out just as the two heard Fedelta scream, "I'm getting pay back for that!" Shydeman just looked down at the three as if they had lost their minds.

It appears that Fedelta is getting payback on Rune for something and..." he trailed off when the two heard a loud splash. Nadil sighed and turned to Shydeman. "You want me to take care of it?" the silver haired demon asked knowingly.

"Please."

* * *

"Fedelta, what did you do, he's not coming back up?"

"What do you mean he's not coming back up?" They two turned around to see Shydeman standing there, glaring at them.

"Um, Fedelta threw Rune in the lake and he's not coming back up," Saabel answered hesitantly.

"Well, then go get him," Shydeman said as he came up behind the Fire Demon and shoved him into the lake for the second time that day.

Fedelta stayed down for a few minutes but when he finally came back up he shook his head. "I can't find him any..." Fedelta trailed off as Rune came up behind him and dunked him into the water.

"You evil little brat!" Fedelta shouted at him as he came out of the water again.

"What? Does the Fire Demon not like water?" Saabel answered from the shore.

"Knock it off you three," Shydeman ordered. Rune and Fedelta both sighed but swam toward shore. As soon as they got there Shydeman offered a hand to Rune and Saabel offered a hand to Fedelta. Both of the two in the water got sly looks in their eyes and before either Shydeman or Saabel could let go they were dragged into the water as well.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!?!" Nadil cursed when he heard Shydeman screaming and cursing at the three as well as the sounds of slashing water.

Nadil sighed and got up, knowing that as long as those four were down there he wasn't going to get any work done.

* * *

"Shydeman, you look so funny," Rune commented as he slashed water onto the Demon General. He yelped slightly when Shydeman glared at him and then decided that he was going to join in on the water fight.

This went on for a while with Saabel and Rune dunking and slashing Fedelta and Shydeman while the other two were careful not to hurt the two. Shydeman so he wouldn't have Nadil after his head, and Fedelta because he didn't want to hurt his lover or his charge.

"Shydeman," came a sharp demanding voice from the shore. All four of them turned to see Nadil standing there glaring at them. Shydeman looked somewhat ashamed for acting so childish and quickly got out to stand by his lord's side.

Rune hung his head, sad that their fun had been ruined. Nadil took on look at the elf's face and felt his heart melt. 'How can he do this to me?' Nadil sighed and then called Shydeman back over to him since the demon had begun to head back toward the castle.

Shydeman looked at his lord questioningly, just before Nadil pushed the Demon General back in the water, splashing Rune, Saabel, and Fedelta.

Unfortunately for Nadil, Shydeman had grabbed onto his arm to try and stop his fall and both of them had landed up in the water.

Nadil, to the surprise of the other four seemed fine with this and started another water fight. Rune though, wasn't as safe this time. Nadil seemed to find it fun to come up behind the elf, wrap his arms around him, and them dunk him under the water.

It wasn't long before both Saabel and Rune began to get tired and the five decided to get out of the water. Nadil stared at Rune as his water soaked clothes clung tightly to his body.

"Rune what's wrong?" Nadil asked when he saw that the elf seemed to be looking for something.

"I can't find my shoes," Rune answered in a tired, innocent voice.

Nadil smiled gently and picked up the elf in his arms. "Come on, we'll get you new shoes later. For right now, let's just worry about you not hurting your feet," Nadil whispered as the elf snuggled up his him, clearly too sleepy to care that it was the Demon Lord who was holding him.

As Nadil walked off, behind him Shydeman, Saabel, and Fedelta were all smiling slightly at the their lord and his love interest.

* * *

Unknown to the five, Jilgune watched silently, his eyes taking in every detail of the elf's perfect body. 'You are a beautiful thing, sweet one. I'll make sure you hate Nadil just enough to come running to me, and when you do, you'll wish that you had never been born,' Jilgune thought with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

You know, I just noticed I have a lot of evil smirks in my stories. Oh well, review and tell me how you liked this chapter. I know the whole swimming thing had no point but I just thought it would be funny to put it in there. Anyways, review and tell me if you want the next chapter.


	5. Wind, Water, and Drinks

Ok, I really need to learn to update faster. Oh well, I hope everyone likes this chapter. And yes, I'm going to try and put more humor in it. I think there's only going to be about two or three chapters before I have to stop with the humor for a while so I'm trying to put as much in before this story has to get serious.

I do not and never will own Dragon Knights. In Dragon's words: Rune would be the biggest slut if you owned Dragon Knights. And that's probably true.

Response to Reviews:

Slyer K. Daemon: I'm glad you liked the water fight. I was really afraid that people would hate it. Jilgune makes a very good bad guy though? I was thinking that I'd created some idiot whom everyone would think would screw everything up. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Magi Valikyrie: Here's an update. Glad you liked the water fight so much.

Moonwillow: Dragon said it was a cute chapter too, so I guess I'll have to believe you two. Anyways, thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Neko-Yuki: Please don't explode with giddiness! (I still want reviews) Anyways, here's the next chapter.

DarkSapphireDragon: Sweet chapter, yes. I'm so glad everyone seems to like it. But, as for Jilgune, he can't go away yet. He still has to be evil and ruin Nadil and Rune's lives, or at least try to.

Black Angel of Destruction: Hope I updated fast enough. Here's the next chapter.

Greenarrow: That's all right. I'm glad you liked both chapters. I'm really glad that you like the water fight. But I have to disagree with you about my Nadil/Rune story being better than yours. I love Run From Forever! That is such a wonderful and beautiful written story. I hate how you left it on such a cliffhanger though. Ok, I'm ranting now. Anyways, update Tainted Purity and Run From Forever soon.

Yamatoforever: Aw, don't worry for Rune. Wait, I shouldn't say that yet. Jilgune's plan is going to be revealed in this chapter so you have to read if you want to find out. Glad you liked the water scene. I just had to make Nadil and Shydeman act like they didn't have a care in the world for once.

Chisakami Saiyuki: Yep, I'm continuing. Glad you like so far. Here's an update.

Kagome-reincarnation: Smooch

All right, now we can get on with the story.

The Gentle Kiss

Chapter 5

Wind, Water, and Drinks

Rune quietly left his room. He wanted to go to the gardens alone and if Saabel or Fedelta saw him, they would come with him saying that it was their duty to do so.

Rune sighed happily when he reached the gardens. The flowers weren't as bright as they were in the Dragon Castle, but they were still a source of comfort for him. He stayed in the gardens for a long time and was about to head back when he heard people starting to search for him.

Jilgune however, stopped him. "What do you want?" Rune asked grimly, his eyes showing the same coldness that was in his voice.

"To protect you," Jilgune said grabbing Rune's chin before the elf could step away.

"Protect me from what?"

"From the Demon Lord."

"Nadil wouldn't hurt me," Rune hissed finally knocking away Jilgune's hand.

"You really trust him," Jilgune said laughing slightly. "I'll show you what he wants to do with you." Before Rune could protest Jilgune grabbed hold of his arm and transported him from the gardens.

OOOOO

"Did you find him?"

"I'm sorry my lord," Fedelta said bowing slightly. "We've checked every where in the Castle and on the grounds."

"You've checked Jilgune's chambers?"

"Yes my lord," Saabel answered. "The only place we haven't checked is by the sea, but there's no reason he'd be there."

"Well then go check!" Nadil yelled at them. Before they could move Nadil was already out the door and down the hall.

OOOOO

Jilgune held tightly onto Rune so he couldn't go anywhere. "You see that out there?" Jilgune whispered in the elf's ear. They were standing in front of the sea of souls that surrounded Nadil's Castle. "The only reason Nadil keeps you here is so he can add your soul to this sea. He wants to make sure your soul wont be able to move on so he can add the soul of a Dragon Knight to his collection."

Rune stared out at the sea in fear. "But no one besides demons can get across, so why?"

Jilgune smiled. The elf was falling into his trap. "What do you think the Dragon Tribe will do to save your soul?" Jilgune whispered huskily as he ran his hand over Rune's flat stomach.

"No," Rune sobbed out. Jilgune smiled once more as he began to kiss the elf's neck, though Rune didn't notice, as he was lost in his own little world staring out at the sea.

'Yes elf, your purity makes you venerable to spells and more easy to manipulate. You will be mine. Nadil will never have you,' Jilgune thought as he kissed Rune's pointed ear.

Rune!" Jilgune growled and looked up when he heard Nadil's voice.

"Looks like I have to leave you now," Jilgune whispered to the elf before disappearing.

"Rune, why are you out here?" Nadil asked as he started walking over to the Water Knight.

Rune looked at him in fear and when Nadil reached out for him, he freaked. "No1 Stay away from me!" he shouted stepping back. Unfortunately, he was now close enough for the lost souls to reach out and grab him. They didn't waste anytime and dragged Rune under.

"RUNE!" Nadil yelled out as something else dived into the sea after Rune.

"Lord Nadil," Saabel breathed out once he and Fedelta finally caught up to the Demon Lord. "Did you find him?"

Nadil ignored him and vanished. He knew exactly where Rune's body would fall out of the sea. He hoped his soul would be strong enough to resist the lost souls. 'Please be safe little one.'

OOOOO

Rune moaned as he woke up. "What happened?" he whispered, though he did not get up. He didn't really want to risk it at the moment.

A soft bite on one of his fingers got him to look to his side. "Water," he whispered smiling at the little dragon who chirped once in response. Water curled up to his master and stayed there waiting for Rune to recover somewhat.

Rune remember falling into the sea and that was about it. Then only thing really on his mind when he fell was really how he wanted to run to Nadil but was to afraid, and hoping that Nadil would come and save him.

"All right," he whispered to himself, "if I fell through the sea, then where am I now?" He finally stood up and looked around. He was standing in a sort of sloppily made circular room. It was plain; the walls a light shade of gold and here and there were splashes of white. There was a rock stairway that lead out of the room, but at the other end was something that really caught his attention, as well as Water's.

Its wings spread as if just about to take flight, head held high in pride, was the Wind Dragon. Rune slowly walked over to the giant beast. Wind was the largest dragon he'd seen. His wingspan would probably match that of Water and Fire's put together and maybe even half of Earth's as well. Rune could only think of how magnificent this create was. That was in truth, the only word to describe the Wind Dragon: magnificent. (1)

Rune gently ran his hand over Wind's wing, noticing the pale blue veins that were almost invisible. A small shiver went through Rune's body when he touched the dragon. He gently moved his hand to touch the Dragon's chest.

"Rune." Rune turned around slightly, his hand still on Wind's chest, and saw Nadil smiling gently at him. "I was worried about you little one."

Rune tore his hand away from Wind not noticing that Water was still looking up at the Dragon, and ran into Nadil's arms. "I was so scared," he said as tears started to flow. "I don't care if you just want me here to bring down the Dragon Tribe. I don't care that in the end you might kill me, please, jut let me stay beside you for now," he whispered as Nadil wrapped his arms around the elf, hugging him tightly.

"Rune, you are precious to me. I'd never hurt you, and I wouldn't use you against the Dragon Tribe like that."

Rune smiled, as he held onto Nadil tighter. "I know," he whispered as the last of his tears fell.

"Come on," Nadil finally said after a comfortable silence had passed. "Let's go back to the Castle." Rune nodded and followed him.

"Water," he called before leaving, not wanting to leave the little dragon alone. Nadil looked confused for minute before Water flew over to his master and sat gently on his shoulder. The Dragon glared at Nadil, just as the Demon Lord glared back at him. 'Great,' Rune though was he continued to walk out of the room/cave. 'Their going to hate each other now and I get to be stuck in the middle.'

If any of them had stayed for even a moment longer they would have seen Wind shack his wings before folding them back to his body and move his neck around somewhat before turning into his mini form and fly from the room.

OOOOO

Nadil gently laid the now sleeping elf on their bed and gently kissed his lips while Water continued to glare at him. "Sleep well little one," he whispered before leaving Rune alone with Water.

Water looked up when he felt a presence behind him. 'Wind,' he breathed gently into the other dragon's mind.

'Yes, I'm here,' Wind replied into Water's mind.

If a dragon could cry, Water would have been doing so right now. 'I missed you,' he whispered softly.

'As did I,' Wind whispered wrapping his wings around Water's body. 'We're together now so there's no reason to be sad. I'll stay by your side.'

As he said this Rune was waking up. The elf blinked at seeing the Wind Dragon. That alone would have confused him, but the fact that Wind was cuddled up with his own Dragon confused him even more. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

'Well, you see master, Wind and I are, well, um…' Water tried to explain while Wind tried not to laugh. 'Oh shut up!' Water finally growled at his mate.

"Weren't you just sealed away though?" Rune asked Wind who looked up at him.

Wind flew over to the elf closely followed by Water. 'I was sealed so that Nadil could become the Demon Lord, as it was his destiny to do so. I was only to be unsealed to protect the one he truly loves.'

Rune blushed a little when Wind said this. "So, you were unsealed to protect…me?" Rune asked hesitantly.

'Yes, when you touched me, you broke the seal placed over me.'

Water curled up next to Wind and sighed softly as he look at his master's confused face. 'Basically master, Wind and I are now your protectors, though Wind still serves Nadil.'

"Oh, all right," Rune said gently. He knew that Nadil did love him, but he thought it was just a passing obsession. However, from what Wind told him, the full realization that he was the object of the Demon Lord's love.

"What the hell is going on!?!" Nadil said/yelled when he saw the Wind Dragon.

"Um, I broke the seal on him, sorry," Rune said quickly before Nadil could get mad at the small dragon.

Nadil relaxed at this, though he didn't get mad like Rune thought he would. "So, we have two more mouths to feed now don't we?" Nadil said glaring slightly at the two dragons while he sat down next to Rune.

Rune and Water looked on as Nadil and Wind had a private conversation. Nadil suddenly growled and hit Wind over the head. "Don't you ever suggest that again!" he yelled at the small dragon.

'What? You know you want to,' Wind said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

'What?' Water asked before Nadil could hit Wind again. Wind grinned and whispered to Water what he had told Nadil. Rune looked between the dragons who were both smirking somewhat, and Nadil, whose left eye was twitching somewhat while he kept his arms crossed so that he wouldn't hit Wind or Water.

"What is it?" Rune asked, completely confused.

Nadil ignored him and said into Wind's mind so that the elf couldn't hear. 'When did you become such a perverted idiot? That's not something I'd do to him.'

'Yes it is,' came the laughing reply from both dragons.

OOOOO

Nadil sighed. He really didn't like going to all these special parties that he had to have when the lesser lords were here, especially when Jilgune was there.

"Nadil." The Demon Lord looked up and saw Rune standing there. His jaw dropped somewhat when he saw what Rune was wearing. It wasn't exactly something Rune would usually wear. In fact, no one would wear those clothes in public, only in the bedroom. "Come Nadil, do we really have to go to the party? Can we just stay here tonight?" the elf asked dragging Nadil to the Bed and laying down. Before Nadil could comprehend what was happening Rune pulled the Demon Lord into a mind-blowing kiss.

"Rune, you're drunk," Nadil said in surprise.

"Aw, does that matter. Please love, take me."

Nadil wanted to do so, but he knew that when Rune woke up he would hate him beyond belief. He quickly knocked Rune unconscious so the elf couldn't seduce him anymore. 'Damn, he did a real good job of it too,' Nadil thought as he walked toward the bathing chambers.

"My lord," Shydeman said sticking his head into the room. "They're ready for you now."

"Well they're going to have to wait," Nadil growled. "I have to go take a cold shower!"

'Ok, I'm not going to ask about that,' Shydeman thought closing the door.

Fedelta walked out of his room breathing heavily. Shydeman raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. Fedelta just shook his head and gave the silver haired demon a look that clearly said 'don't ask.'

OOOOO

Nadil and Fedelta were both acting strangely. Shydeman was feeling somewhat left out, and two of the servants were trying to avoid the Demon Lord and his generals.

"All right, what's going on?" Shydeman asked, his usual calm self slipping to frustration.

"Rune's drunk," Nadil said in a soft voice.

"Saabel also," Fedelta said staring down at the wine glass.

'Oh,' Shydeman thought blushing somewhat. 'That explains a lot.'

"My lord," one of the servants said coming up to Nadil. "I'm really, really, really sorry. My friend and I knew how much you hated Jilgune and thought that if we got him drunk you wouldn't have to deal with him, but Rune and Saabel took the drinks for him and his son," the servant said really fast.

Nadil, Shydeman, and Fedelta stared at him before Fedelta chuckled slightly. "Don't worry about it. Saabel's a better fuck when he's drunk."

"I bet Rune is as well?" Shydeman said joining in on teasing the servant though he knew Nadil had never slept with Rune.

"But of course," Nadil said chuckling slightly at the blush that rose on the servants face. 'Damn,' Nadil thought laughing, 'he looks like a cherry!'

The servant quickly excused himself. The three demons started laughing as the servant tried to go about his duties normally but blushing every time he looked over at them.

Up stairs Rune and Saabel were both waking up. Rune groaned and stood up before falling back down on the bed. 'My head hurts like hell.'

Rune looked up as the door opened and Saabel walked into the room. "Hey Rune, ya get drunk too?" Saabel asked as he sat down on the bed beside the elf.

"Yeah," Rune said softly laying back down on the bed and curling up under the covers. Saabel joined him. Rune didn't question it. When Nadil was gone and Rune had had a nightmare he had always run to Saabel.

"Hey, it's that cute little blue dragon," Saabel said sleepily as he noticed Water laying on the pillow next to Rune's head. Rune nodded and hugged Water to him.

'Can't breath. Master, please, let go of me,' Water screamed in the elf's mind. Rune just groaned and held onto Water tighter.

Wind gently pulled the elf's hands away from his mate and releasing him. 'Stop laughin at me!' Water yelled at him seeing Wind's smirking face. Wind just continued to laugh at his mate while Water sulked as his mate wrapped his wings around him.

A few hours later Nadil and Fedelta both walked into the room to see Saabel and Rune cuddled up under the covers together. Wind and Water were both looking over them protectively though they both looked as if they were about to go to sleep.

Nadil gently stroked Wind's head. "Sleep now."

Nadil and Fedelta both smiled slightly as they left the room.

"You do know that since Saabel took my bed I'm taking yours." It was a statement, not a question. Fedelta sighed and nodded, knowing that he'd have to sleep on the floor. Little did the two know that Rune and Saabel were going to get into more mischief as soon as possible.

OOOOO

Sorry, I just had to put in the part about Rune and Saabel getting drunk. Anyways, please review if you want the next chapter.

(1): I have no idea what the Wind Dragon looks like. That's just the way I'd think he'd look since he's stronger than the other four dragons and all that. So I'm sorry if you don't like.


	6. New Places

All right, I've decided that this is going to be the first in a trilogy. The second one is going to be called Gentle Lies and the last one is going to be The Gentle Remembrance. Yeah, I know this story is only about a third of the way done but I just had too many ideas so I had to slit them up. Anyways, look for Gentle Lies once this story is finished.

Response to Reviews:

Kaita hito-Kaita mono: I'm really glad you like this so much. Really sorry for not updating sooner.

SilverRayne: I'm glad you like my Rune fics. But yeah, Rune's my favorite character also, though that was probably a bit obvious. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter.

Magi Valkyrie: Yep, I thought it would be a funny picture also. Glad you liked it so much and I'm really sorry about the long wait, I hope you like this chapter.

Moonwillow: Glad you liked the chapter as well as the description of Wind. Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I hope you like this chapter as well.

Black Angel:

Yamatoforever: Well, as to punishing Jilgune, Nadil can't exactly do that yet because he still needs the support of his army. But yes, he does very much want to kill Jilgune. As for Wind and Nadil's relationship, I decided that it would have to be good so Wind could stop the fights between Water and Nadil. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.

The Gentle Kiss

Chapter 5

New Places

Nadil laughed gently when he walked back into his room. Rune was sitting on the bed talking quietly with Saabel, playing with Water and Wind.

"I don't know. I don't think he wants to," he heard Saabel say.

"Well, have you talked to him about it?" Rune asked.

"No," Saabel said sadly. "I'm too afraid of his reaction. I'm afraid he'll leave me if I bring it up."

"Saabel," Rune sighed. "He loves you. I don't think he'll leave you for anything. He may not be ready for it yet, that's all. I'm sure with time he'll ask you."

Saabel laughed gently and petted Rune's head. "Sweet little elf. How do you know how to cheer everyone up?"

"I can't cheer everyone I just don't like to see people said."

"Anyways," Saabel sighed, "I should get back to Fedelta."

"And with a little luck we'll be celebrating a wedding soon!" Rune said happily smiling innocently at the corpse collector.

"So," Nadil finally said from the door. "You're thinking about getting married to Fedelta?"

Saabel and Rune both stared at the Demon Lord, uncertainty in their eyes. "Are you going to tell him?" Saabel asked, a bit of fear in his voice.

"No," Nadil sighed. "What I'm going to do is pray for you and hope that you somehow find your sanity."

"And who do you think would want to marry you?" Rune asked simply and innocently.

Saabel slowly snuck out of the room, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter. Rune continued to smile innocently at Nadil while the Demon Lord glared at him.

"He's ticklish," Saabel whispered as he passed the Demon Lord before finally being able to leave the room. Outside he broke down with laughter only to have Fedelta stare at him like he was crazy.

Nadil grinned evilly and slowly walked toward the elf. Rune was about to jump off the bed and make a run for it, but Nadil pinned him down before he was able to. Nadil began to tickle Rune mercilessly, enjoying the sweet sound of the elf's laughter. When he finally stopped he was laying over Rune. In all, Nadil thought it was a very nice position to be in. Rune's smile slowly faded as he looked up at the King of Demons and Nadil saw an unknown emotion lying within the elf's eyes. Rune breathed out Nadil's name as the Demon Lord leaned down and captured Rune's lips in a kiss. Nadil was surprised when Rune returned the kiss, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

Nadil reluctantly pulled away to breath. He sighed and rolled off the elf, knowing that Rune still didn't trust him enough yet. "Come on," he whispered softly. "Get your stuff packed."

"Where are we going?"

"We only send six months in this castle and the rest of the year in the castle never Fiori."

"But, Lykouleon destroyed that castle when he rescued Lady Raseleane."

"Yes," Nadil sighed. "But we rebuilt it without anyone knowing thanks to Shydeman's invisibility spells."

"Oh," Rune said softly as he got off the bed. "Well, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Nadil answered simply.

"Tomorrow!" Rune screamed at him. Nadil covered his ears, rethinking his decision to tell Rune they were leaving on such short notice.

OOOOO

Rune sighed. He had woken up at dawn, as had Nadil. To say the least, he was tried. 'Well, there's one good thing about all this,' he thought. 'Jilgune's not coming with us so he wont be a problem.'

Saabel slowly walked up behind Rune, yawning tiredly. "Morning," he said sleeping as he plopped down beside where Rune was standing, not wanting to be on his feet longer than he had to.

"Good morning," Rune replied. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Rune asked looking down at his friend, who had rings under his eyes and looked like he was going to fall asleep right where he stood.

"Nope non. But it was so worth it," Saabel replied, a stupid looking smile creeping over his face.

"Hey." Rune turned around to see Fedelta standing there looking equally as tired as Saabel. Rune's eyes widened and he muttered a soft 'oh' when he finally realized why the two were so tired.

"How are we getting to the other castle?" Rune asked, a blush still covering his cheeks.

"By those," Nadil answered as he came up behind Rune as well, smiling evilly at the blush on the elf's cheeks. Rune turned to where Nadil was pointing and saw black carriages waiting for them.

It wasn't too long before everyone was ready to go. Shydeman, Saabel, and Fedelta shared one of the carriages, while the lesser demon lords that were coming with them pilled into the remaining ones. Their escort, which consisted of a hundred soldiers, would be walking. They weren't taking any servants with them because each castle had servants that stayed there the whole year, so there was no need to bring anyone new.

The last remaining carriage held the Demon Lord and Water Knight. Nadil sighed as the carriage door was shut and Rune laid down, planning on going back to sleep. Nadil was going to have a hard time controlling himself, and for the first time he was glad that Wind and Water were there with them. 'This is going to be a long trip,' Nadil thought, leaning back in his seat and trying not to think of the elf that lay across from him

OOOOO

Water growled as Nadil sighed once more. They had only been traveling an hour and Nadil gad sighed so many times both Wind and Water had lost count. Nadil glared at the little dragon when he heard the growl. Wind just shook his head and curled up beside a sleeping Rune, planning on taking a nap.

Water and Nadil had been doing nothing but glaring at each other for fifteen minutes straight and the even-tempered Wind was starting to get annoyed. Growling so softly that not even Water could hear he reached out a claw and slammed it down on Water's tail. Water yelped and glared down at his mate. 'Come on. Take a nap with me.'

Water looked down at Wind before curling up to his mate as Wind wrapped his wings around the smaller blue dragon.

Nadil looked at the two for a moment, feeling a bit jealous of them. He wanted to be like that with Rune. He wanted to be able to hold Rune tightly as his own mate, but he would not do anything to hurt the elf. So, until Rune was ready, if he ever was, Nadil would wait for the little elf to decide to be his mate and the Demon Queen.

OOOOO

Rune smiled as he stepped out of the carriage. It had taken them three days to get to Fiori, and he was finally glad that they wouldn't have to be traveling anymore. He laughed when Wind and Water began racing each other through the gardens of the Castle.

Nadil smiled sadly as he watched Rune talking with Saabel and Fedelta. Saabel and Rune were looking innocently at Fedelta with puppy eyes, and the Fire Demon was trying his best not to give in, but when being attacked with puppy eyes from both the elf and the corpse collector, it was pointless to try and resist.

Nadil chuckled slightly as Fedelta finally gave in and Rune and Saabel started talking excitedly about whatever it was that they were going to do. Shydeman came up behind his and shook his head.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let those three do whatever it is they talked Fedelta into doing? You do know that Rune and Saabel both have a knack for getting into trouble."

"Let them have some fun. If they get into trouble then we'll just have to go get them out of it."

Meanwhile, Fedelta was wondering how they talked him into letting them do this. There was a festival in one of the remaining towns near Fiori. Rune and Saabel had begged to go, but Fedelta had refused, knowing that trouble would follow if they did. But, they had used those innocent eyes on him and there was no way he could stand up to that.

Rune and Saabel were talking really fast about what they were going to do and Fedelta wondered how they could even understand each other, or if they were both drunk again. Well, it didn't matter now. He had promised to take them to the festival and he couldn't break a promise to the one he loved.

Saabel smiled sweetly at him and Fedelta couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful corpse collector. 'How did I get so lucky?' he wondered. Fedelta had made a decision, but before he asked Saabel about it he would need one thing first. Maybe, just maybe, this festival would be a good thing after all.

OOOOO

I know it's short, but the next chapter should be longer. Sorry this chapter wasn't so good, but I needed it in here. Please review if you want to see what kind of trouble Saabel, Rune, and Fedelta get into at the festival.

Preview:

Saabel stood on the balcony, enjoying the gentle wind that played with his hair. He sighed as he remembered what had happened at the festival. He hoped Rune would be all right. Even though the two had been enemies before they had become really close friends in a short amount of time.

"Saabel," Fedelta whispered as he came onto the balcony beside Saabel. Saabel just turned to him and smiled sweetly. "There's something I need to ask you."

Saabel's smile faded. 'Why does he sound so serious?' Saabel wondered. 'Is there something wrong?'

"Saabel," Fedelta whispered as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Would you marry me?" the Fire Demon asked as he opened the small box reveling a diamond engagement ring.


	7. No Matter What

Wow, it's been a really long time since I updated this story. Sorry bout that, but remember if you kill me you wont get to read the end of the story.

Yeah, my computer's being evil so I can't look at my reviews right now, but thanks to everyone who did review and I'm really sorry for the long wait.

Gentle Kiss

Chapter 7

No Matter What

Fedelta sighed as he was dragged along through the festival by his two companions. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. Even the bright lights and upbeat music didn't do anything for him, he just tuned them out. Something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

"Hey Fedelta?" Saabel said suddenly making the Fire Demon look up at him.

"What is it?"

"Where's Rune?"

OOOOO

Rune was lost. He had been separated from Saabel and Fedelta by the huge crowd. He had to admit that the crowd seemed a bit large for just the village. And then he recognized them. Standing by one of the many venders were three Dragon Fighters.

'Oh no,' Rune thought as he looked around. 'If they're here then there's a good chance more people from the Dragon Tribe are here as well. And if any of them recognize me I'm in big trouble.'

He spun around quickly when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He gasped when he realized just who it was. "Care to dance?" he asked pulling Rune toward the dance floor.

Rune smiled gently and not wanting to be suspicious took the hand the man offered. "I'd be glad to," he said smiling sweetly before adding, "Hugh."

The disguised Lykouleon shot him a smile, glad that Rune had remembered the name he had used when they first met.

When the song ended Rune thought that Lykouleon was going to let him go, but the Dragon Lord kept a strong grip on the Water Knight. He didn't want to lose Rune twice. "You can come back with us when we leave, Rune," he whispered hoping that the elf would accept.

"I'm sorry Lord Lykouleon, but I made a promise to stay with Nadil. If I go back he will come for me and kill whoever he was to in order to get me back. I can't endanger anyone like that. Besides, they've all been very kind to me.

"Kind?" Lykouleon whispered. He couldn't believe that the demons had been kind to the elf. "Are you sure you haven't been brainwashed Rune?"

"Of course not!" Rune said in a shocked whisper. They really didn't want anyone to over hear this conversation.

Lykouleon sighed and pulled Rune away from the crowd and to a more secluded spot. "Rune," he said softly, his eyes gazing sadly at the elf. "We're worried about you. We all miss you, Rath and Thatz the most. There's not much life left in the Castle now."

"I'm sorry Lykouleon," Rune said gently. "I miss you all, but I made a promise and I can't break it. I'm not going to put anyone in danger because of me. Besides I..." Rune trailed off thinking better of saying that.

"Besides what Rune?"

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have said it in the first place. Please Rune, we're just worried about you. Let me help. We'll get you away from the Demon Castle, we'll get you back and you'll be safe."

"But I don't want to go back!" Rune shouted at him, frustrated that Lykouleon didn't seem to be hearing him.

"What?" the Dragon Lord asked after a shocked silence had settled over them for a few minutes.

"I don't want to go back. I do miss all of you but I just can't go back." Now that Rune had said it he might as well tell Lykouleon the truth. "Besides, Nadil needs me."

"He needs you? Rune what are you talking about?"

"It's simple Lord Lykouleon. Nadil needs me, and...I need him as well," Rune said softly more to himself than the man standing beside him.

"Rune!" The two looked up to see Nadil. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Lykouleon. Rune knew that he was trying to hold back his temper so that he wouldn't upset him, but he knew Nadil was going to explode if they didn't get him away from the Dragon Lord.

The elf stood up and quickly walked over to Nadil. "Please Nadil, don't."

Nadil just looked into the pleading elf's eyes, his own softening somewhat. "Go find Fedelta and Saabel, I'll be there in a minute."

Rune nodded and left the two along. He knew Nadil wouldn't start a fight with Lykouleon, well at least not right now.

Nadil watched the elf as he went back to the festival before turning to glare at Lykouleon once more. "Don't go near him," the Demon Lord growled out, though Lykouleon just glared right back. "He's happy right now and I'm not going to do anything to upset him, but if you come trying to take him away from me I will kill you."

"He belongs with the Dragon Tribe."

"No, right now he belongs with me. I will not give him up." Before Lykouleon could argue with him the Demon Lord simply vanished.

OOOOO

Rune sighed as he entered the crowd again. It wasn't long before he caught sight of Saabel and Fedelta, but he suddenly froze when he saw who they were talking to, or more pacifically, glaring at. Standing across from the two were the remaining Dragon Knights.

Rune sighed again knowing there was no way around this. He quietly walked up beside Saabel. "Come on," he whispered. "We're going home now." Saabel nodded and pulled Fedelta away from the two Knights.

"Rune," Rath breathed out. He ran for the elf but Fedelta stopped him. When Nadil had first brought Rune to the Demon Castle he and Saabel had been ordered never to let one of the Dragon Tribe near him again. It wasn't that Nadil was trying to be cruel. He was just afraid of losing the elf.

"Move," Rath growled ready to summon his sword. Thatz behind him was preparing to do the same thing, while Saabel was preparing for a fight as well.

"Stop it," Rune said. They all turned to look at the Water Knight. "Just stop it. Rath, Thatz, I'm sorry but I can't go back with you. The Demon Castle is my home now and there's nothing you can do to change that." Rune looked up at the two, unshed tears in his eyes. "Please, just forget about me. Your lives will be better that way." And with that he turned and disappeared into the crowed closely followed by fedelta and Saabel.

OOOOO

It had been a week since the festival and Rune had drawn into himself. He hardly talked to anyone anymore and only ate when Nadil forced him to. In all, the elf seemed to be dying of grief.

Rune stood on the balcony letting the rain fall on him. He didn't care that it was raining, he didn't care that it was the middle of the night. He just hadn't realized how much he missed the Dragon Tribe until he actually saw them.

Nadil came up behind the elf and wrapped comforting arms around him, wrapping them both in his cloak. "Come inside Rune. You're going to get sick out here, and besides you need some sleep."

"I'm sorry Nadil," Rune whispered without looking up at the Demon Lord. "I know you're worried about me, but I just can't help but miss them. They were everything I had and now that's gone."

Nadil just stood there knowing what he had to do. If he didn't let the elf go then Rune was going to die, there was no question about that. "Rune," he finally said, his voice soft and gently like it had only been with the elf. "If you really want to go back to them, I will let you leave."

Rune looked up sharply at the Demon Lord his eyes wide in surprise. Before he could say anything however Nadil let go of him and walked back inside. Nadil had left his cloak tightly wrapped around the elf, at least wanting the elf to have one thing to remember him by.

A tear silently rolled down Rune's cheek. He couldn't just leave and abandon Nadil could he? The Demon Lord had been so kind to him and even Wind had told him that he was Nadil's true love, but could he just leave and go back to the Dragon Castle?

OOOOO

Nadil closed the hanging around his bed and sat against the headboard. He should have know. He should have knew from the beginning that he was going to lose the elf. He had tried to hold on so tightly, but somehow Rune still managed to escape him. He didn't want to let the elf go, but if he was the reason Rune died then he would soon be following the elf. The only thing he could do was say good-bye to the Water Knight.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice another person pull back the hanging and crawl into bed beside him. He did notice them however, when he felt a weight on his shoulder and slender arms wrap around him.

"Rune," he whispered disbelievingly as he looked down at the blonde.

Rune looked up at him at smiled sadly, unshed tears in his eyes. "I may miss the Dragon Tribe Nadil but you need me and no matter what happens I'm not ever going to leave you."

Nadil smiled at the elf before leaning down and pulling the elf into a passionate kiss. Rune smiled at him when they finally broke apart. "Don't stop," he whispered. "Make love to me."

"Rune, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course it is Nadil. I love you." Nadil just smiled once more at the elf before pulling him into another heated kiss.

OOOOO

Saabel stood on the balcony, enjoying the gentle wind that played with his hair. He sighed as he remembered what had happened at the festival. He hoped Rune would be all right. Even though the two had been enemies before they had become really close friends in a short amount of time.

"Saabel," Fedelta whispered as he came onto the balcony beside Saabel. Saabel just turned to him and smiled sweetly. "There's something I need to ask you."

Saabel's smile faded. 'Why does he sound so serious?' Saabel wondered. 'Is there something wrong?'

"Saabel," Fedelta whispered as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Would you marry me?" the Fire Demon asked as he opened the small box reveling a diamond engagement ring.

OOOOO

And there's your update. Passionate Decisions is next and then I Remember You Now. Hopefully those will be up sometime this week so look out for them. Anyways review if you want the next chapter.


	8. apology

We've been having problems with Avalon's account so we are moving all her stories over to a new account under the name Chronos Kitsune. This account belongs to Avalon's cousin who will be taking over writing her stories, although, some will be discontinued. As to which ones these are Child of Shadows and I have left that up to Chronos. We are very sorry it has taken us so long to organize everything, but we hope you will continue to read her stories under the new account.

With sincerest apologizes

Dragon of Dreams


End file.
